Life or Death : The way of the ninja
by nejitenfan
Summary: a ninja who has no family must find her way and learn how to be a great ninja like her fmily
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"My past is broken and shattered like a mirror. The pieces are scattered on the ground. I can't find them all. They are lost in the dark. Maybe if I find them I can fix the mirror and have a unbroken future."

Quote by b4r 

From 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Life or Death: The Way of the Ninja_**

Loud crashes were heard as the ninja of Konoha were training in the training grounds preparing for a war between Leaf and Sound.

Young ninja trained with their teams and comrades.

In a tree covered area two young ninja trained as hard as they could to fight for their home. Working on hand-to-hand and accuracy. They were young teenagers around the age of 14. One of them held a big grudge on Orochimaru because he caused her pain by destroying her first village with everyone in it.

Eleven years back he invaded her village killing everyone. Sound ninja were everywhere killing every scroll ninja in sight. She was only the tender age of three when it happened when she lost everything important to her. She was rescued by leaf ninja but the rest of the scroll village wasn't so lucky.

She spent at least six months in the hospital; after she was released they sent her to the academy. She lived with the scroll village dogs that were found after she was out of the hospital.

The leaf village collected the weapons if her village so they couldn't get into the wrong hands. She knew very little about her family except that her mom was born to the Inuzuka clan. She only inherited her father's bloodline. Her father was the leader of the scroll village.

Her life was ruined by Orochimaru she lost everything to him her family sasuke and the third hokage too. She was going to be as strong as Tsunde-sama and her father.

She swore revenge for her family and the scroll village she was going to get rid of Orochimaru. That is her ninja way.

I hope u liked the first chapter r+r


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 No good come from revenge a promise must be kept

I want to say thanks to all my readers for reading my story and reviewing- nejitenfan enjoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - --

At nine at night all the ninja were heading home or to their post for the rest of the evening. Tenten slowly paced herself walking home. She was thinking all that Orochimaru took from her life the tears she was forced to shed when she was young her father was thrown into a river trying to save his home and his people, Tenten wanted revenge on Orochimaru make him suffer as he made her all those years ago. She remembered her promise to the 3rd Hokage.

Flash back 11 years earlier

A three year old was lying in a hospital bed lost in her own thoughts at the same time a group of twenty people stood out side of the room arguing of what to do with the girl who lost everything she loved.

Outside of the room

" I say we leave the kid to herself she can live on her own." Say a man with white eyes and a bare forehead.

" Hyuga what are you thinking she's just a kid what are suppose to do leave on her own. She is only what three she can't make it herself!" a women with red fang mark on her cheeks.

" Than you think of something Inuzuka. Well we know noting of her clan or family. She can be deadly for all we know!!!!!" another man screamed at her he had a few small scar on his face.

" we can't just leave her like this she just lost everything what if one of our ids were in her shoes lost everything they ever loved and was rescued by the village this girl is from and the made him or her live life on there own." This man was also a Hyuga but wore a forehead protector and had bandages too.

"Enough we will wait and see the girl have her train to see her abilities. Right now she will stay in the hospital till she feels better. The only thing I'm worried about is the girl's thirst for revenge I'll be back this discussion is over till I get back." said a old man who than who walked it to the room with another ninja behind him.

The old man bend down to see the girls face. "I'm the 3rd hokage what's your name?" he asked the girl look at him and replied very weekly, "my name is Tenten." " Tenten that's a nice name can you make me a promise Tenten?"

She nodded " never go after Orochimaru look for revenge because we will stop him ok." He told her she nodded as her reply.

End of flash back

A loud crash of thunder was heard as the rain fell from the clouded sky.

She remembered that it was raining when her home was attacked by sound ninjas her father was the leader of the village and her older brother was his heir. That's when they were attacked and everything went down hill.

She was left alone in the cruel world.

Tenten reached her house and was greeted by her dogs.

She went upstairs took a quick shower got changes and went to bed but not before looking at the photo of her village and it's people her family and friends. The people village never wanted her; they didn't want her they didn't care. She tried never to cry to prove to them she was just as strong as them but they acted she was never she was so alone. The ninja in her home respected her for being brave but here she was barely acknowledged of the things she did. Tenten went to bed not noticing her dog bringing her in more covers and blankets.

Before he left her room her thought of his master the girl's father. He knew how much she went though before him and the other dogs were brought to the leaf village. He left her room and went down stairs with the other dogs and slept.

Please review and I do allow anonymous reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Times are changing a war is growing

(A/n) this during the two and ½ year time skip so Naruto will not be here enjoy the chapter and sorry if it turns out short I'll try to make it longer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Waking up from the loud beeping from her alarm clock still half a sleep. Slowly she made her way out of bed and got changed.

In one month the Chuunin exams Neji Lee and herself had to train extra hard.

She was looking for her scrolls when her dog came in.

"What are doing Tenten??" he ask when he saw her digging thorough her things.

"Oh hi Tusme-san just looking for my scrolls." She answered

They heard a very gruff voice " maybe you left them in your armory Tenten." They saw a dog about Tusme's size walk in with her backpack and her scrolls!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh" Tenten replied very sheepishly

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Tenten ran though the streets of the leaf village.

"You now the war is growing closer everyday now I doubt we would stand a chance most of our ninja are dead gone for long training and on law levels." Said one of the Jounin.

" Don't be so negative." Mr.Aburame

Tenten ran past them to make it to the training grounds.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Training grounds 13

Tenten saw Neji mediating under the shade of a tree.

"Hey Neji are you ready to train." She ask silently

"hn" was his only reply

they begun training

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

four long hours later

Neji and Tenten were both tired

Gai sensei and Lee came running

"Yosh, today we are leaving for a mission to spy on the sound so go home and pack up" with that Gai sensei and Lee were gone.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Tenten ran home and began packing she packed weapons scrolls clothes her bingo book (a/n if you don't know what that is go to food and water.

"Tusme you and the other dogs go to the Inuzuka clan till I get back give them this note."

Tusme nodded as he and the other dogs ran out of the house making it seem like they were a stampede of Akamaru's (a/n the really big one.) racings to get dinner.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Tenten stood by the gate and waited for her team to come but didn't notice the shadow that was behind her.

Cliffhanger I hope you enjoyed R+R ja ne


End file.
